


Florida

by Tjej



Series: Florida [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Erkläre Chimäre, M/M, POV Boerne, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wenn mich jemand so sehen würde, sie würden sich an den Kopf fassen und sagen, ich hätte mich <i>ver</i>liebt. Und es wird so klingen, als hätte ich mich vertan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Ähm, ja.  
> Das hier ist.... Ja, es ist halt. 
> 
> Sowas passiert, wenn man total verknallt ist. So wie ich in den verknallten Boerne. Und dem geht's auch nicht besser. Deshalb passiert ihm sowas hier. 
> 
> Verwirrt? Jo, so geht's mir auch :-))
> 
> Danke an CornChrunchie und HollyHop fürs Schubsen! :-*

 

 

 

Ich sitz' hier am Tisch. Vor mir ein simples Stück bedrucktes Papier. Ist kein Witz drauf und trotzdem krieg' ich das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, wenn ich es anschaue. Besonders schön ist es auch nicht, wenn man es genau nimmt, und trotzdem macht mein Gehirn einen Bungeesprung direkt in den Bauch, wenn ich draufgucke.

Platsch. Mitten rein in die Endorphine.

So geht das schon seit ein paar Tagen.

 

Ich hab' alles vorbereitet. Ich hab' meinen Ring schon angezogen. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir deinen aufzustecken. Dann bist du mein Mann.

Das ist lächerlich, ich weiß. Und ich lach' ja auch. Endlich ein paar Tage Glück.

Ich betrüg' mich selbst. Na und? Dich betrüg' ich nicht.

 

Ich werde dir in diesen paar Tagen alles sagen, wenn wir nicht allein sind.

Und ich werde dir alles verschweigen, wenn wir allein sind.

Ist das nicht absurd? Und manche sagen vielleicht sogar, es ist tragisch. Oder dumm. Aber das stimmt nicht. Lieber ein paar Tage gelogene Wahrheit gelebt als nie mit dir zusammen gewesen.

 

Ich muss das Du nicht üben. Ich muss nur aufhören, mich jeden Tag zum Sie zu zwingen.

 

Ich kann es kaum erwarten.

 

Ich erwarte gar nichts. Ich kann mir nämlich alles so zurechtlegen, bis es stimmt. Einbildung ist auch 'ne Bildung. Und von beidem hab' ich genug.

 

Wenn mich jemand so sehen würde, sie würden sich an den Kopf fassen und sagen, ich hätte mich _ver_ liebt. Und es wird so klingen, als hätte ich mich vertan.

Ich fasse mir ans Herz und denke, ich habe mich ver _liebt_. Ich hab' mich nicht vertan. Ich mache niemals einen Fehler.

 

Der Ring an meinem Finger und das bedruckte Papier und überhaupt - du -  ihr macht echt Sachen mit mir. Ich denk' schon so, wie du redest. Merkst du das? Ohne vermeidbare Nebensätze. Was verschweigst du denn da eigentlich immer so? Sag' doch mal!

 

 

Ich schau auf die Uhr. Noch ein Bungeejump ins Endorphinbecken. Kann übermäßiges Grinsen das Gesicht zerreißen?

 

Apropos Reisen. Nicht mehr lang, dann ist Florida. Für ein paar Tage.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 


End file.
